Omega Red
Omega Red is the alias of the mutant Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich. Powers Omega Red possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of both his natural genetic mutation and after undergoing augmentation procedures at the hands of the Soviet government during the 1960s. Death Factor: Omega Red can emit lethal pheromones (death spores) from his body. These spores result in the weakness or death of anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours. Omega Red must secrete his pheromones or they will begin to erode his own body. After his most recent resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have stronger and even more potent spores circulating constantly through his tentacles and has stopped emitting it as a pheromone. This generally served as a backup in case of his tentacles ever being cut, which quickly happened. Life Force Absorption: Omega Red has the ability, and need, to drain the life force of other humans to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims within his tentacles and using them as a conduit for his death factor. At one time the combination of his "death factor" and the presence carbonadium in his body had the effect of slowly poisoning him which caused him to need to drain life forces frequently. The more life force he drains, the stronger he gets and the faster he heals. Superhuman Strength: Omega Red is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons normally. After his resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have gained some new abilities; namely, the ability to increase his body mass as he absorbed energy. After absorbing the life energy of a powerful unnamed mutant, Arkady was shown to be capable of lifting roughly fifty tons. Theoretically, his full strength is limitless. Superhuman Stamina: Omega Red's muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue begins to affect him. However, he can use the energy he drains from others to enhanced his stamina even further. Superhuman Durability: Omega Red wears a suit of bright red armor, composed of a material believed to be secondary adamantium. This armor, which covers most of Omega Red's body, renders him highly resistant to injury. He once withstood an energy blast from the mutant Chamber, that propelled him a distance of several miles without sustaining injury. Even without the armor, Omega Red's body is capable of withstanding powerful impact forces and blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Superhuman Agility: Omega Red's natural agility, body coordination, and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his agility exponentially. Superhuman Reflexes: Omega Red's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his reflexes exponentially. Regenerative Healing Factor: Omega Red is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhances his healing powers to higher levels. After his resurrection, Arkady was shown to be capable of healing from even fatal injuries almost instantly when sufficiently charged. His healing factor appears to focus on his tentacles and armor as well, implying that they have become a part of his body. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Death Causing Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Balance Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration